


Gone

by comingbackhometoyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comingbackhometoyou/pseuds/comingbackhometoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was going to return home with Dean, but an accident left Cas bloodied and dying. They use his last moments to say their final goodbyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you cry.

It was only supposed to be this one quick thing and they would be on their way. Castiel was only going to run in and get the possession of his that he had hidden away far within the foul smelling, wall peeling warehouse.

"Come home." He could still hear Dean's whisper pleading with that gruff voice of his, begging Castiel to rejoin him and Sam. Cas had said yes a little too quickly, putting his own wants and desires above the need to distance himself from the Winchesters to keep them out of harms way. Even though heaven had been repaired, there were still angels that wanted Cas dead. But truthfully, he had missed his family, and the long months without them tugged at his heart, even though he constantly reminded himself that he was doing this to draw the danger away from them.

Then out of the blue Dean had appeared to him; tracked him down to a small motel in Iowa, and told him he needed to stop running, and how if anything goes wrong, they would handle it together, just like they always did. The way his lip quivered ever so slightly, and his cosmic green eyes that spoke a thousand words which his mouth could not, made it impossible for Castiel to refuse.

He only asked for one thing before they left, and Dean reluctantly complied, driving him to a decrypt old abbandoned building, to which Cas made Dean wait in the Impala before heading in.

He didn't know when it had happened, but a small noise had alerted him, along side the sound of a gun, and he found himself fallen to the floor into a crumpled heap of searing pain and blood.

Through hazy eyes he could make out an older man, who was probably homeless looking for refuge in the warehouse. Castiel watched as the man ran off in the opposite direction of which he came, leaving the once angel alone trying to hang onto consciousness.

His hands met the bullet wound, which had ripped through his stomach, blood spilling out and pooling at his right side. Castiel was not an expert on bullet related injuries, but he knew from the imense pain, and the blood that refused to stop flowing out no matter how much pressure he put on it, that it was most likely fatal.

Castiel had not expected this. He'd imagined so many different ways of dying before, but he'd never thought it would be at the hand of a regular human. He'd pictured demons, werewolves, vampires, or even his angel brethren killing him slowly.

But here and now, he was going to die a humans death. Countless times, even more so now, he figured it would be at the hands of one of his brothers or sisters, plunging an angel blade into his back, as he had done so many times before. Though it seems, he was going to perish now by one simple human made bullet.  
With the deathly pain and blood soaked hands, only one thought swam into view: Dean.

Surely he had heard the gunshot, and was already searching for him. But Cas would give anything for Dean not to find him like this, for Dean to sit back and watch him die. He had just found him, and wanted him to come back home with them. Cas wanted to go with him. He wanted to stay.

Life and one of it's cruel jokes. He thinks. Something good finally came, and now it's gone, and I'm going to die.

Footsteps were heard from the far end of the warehouse, faint at first, but louder as the speed quickened and they grew closer.

"Cas?!" Dean had called out to him, his tone weary and low. His gun was raised at chest-level, prepared in case something decided to pop out at him. He lowered his gun and tossed it off to the side when he finally found Cas, after he croaked out a breathless, "D-dean...".

"Cas..." The hunter was at his side immmediately, shedding his green jacket and his grey plaid shirt, tucking it gently over the top of his wound. "Cas how did..." He stopped himself, closing his eyes briefly, before he could hear the sound of his voice breaking. "We need to get you out of here, now."

Dean's hands found their way underneath Cas' body, attempting to pull him up and carry him out to the car. Only, Castiel had lost the function of the lower half of his body, and he was heavier with the limp feelings in both his legs.

Cas held out his hand to Dean's chest, blood oozing everywhere as he tugged at his shirt. "Dean.... You can't move me.... I'm not going t-to..."

"Shut up Cas." Dean cold barely squeak out, choking back a sob. "Don't you go talking like that." He felt the hot tears prickle at the corners of his eyes, and he desperately tried to blink them away. "You're gonna be fine. I'm going to get you back to the car, we'll take you to the hospital, they'll patch you up, and then we can go home."

"Dean, I...." He stopped midsentence, closing his eyes as a jolt of knives plunged through the top half of his body, a single tear released from his dark blue eyes. Once the feeling was gone, he peeked through his lids, shyly looking up at Dean's glassy green eyes, staring down at him with the most pained expression Cas thinks he's ever seen anyone wear. He takes his hand from his chest, grabbing Dean's free one, not breaking their eye contact. "There's too m-much blood..... Dean, you can't save me."

Dean could feel his insides shrivle up, and his heart ripped in two. "No Cas, you're gonna pull through this, you hear?" His voice was barely above a whisper, trying not to break down right there. He leaned over more, so that he was hovering just a few inches above Cas' face. "You aren't going to die on me. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever, got it?"  
All Cas could do was shake his head, tears slowly falling from both eyes. Dean's other hand, which had rested upon his bloodied wound, met the side of Castiel's face, his thumb rubbing small circles into his cheek. There was a deep, intimate look that passed between them, and Cas let a few more tears spill before speaking through his pain.  
"Dean, I'm going to die, so I need to say this...." Dean's mouth opened to protest, but Cas was quick to cut him off. "No.... don't s-say anything. Just listen to me, please." Reluctant, Dean nodded through his watery gaze.

"I need you to tell Sam..... that I never thought of him as an abomination. Even when that demon had tricked him into taking her blood..... he was still pure." Cas let out a tiny chuckle, averting his eyes from Dean to the bloodied mess at his gut. There was already so much blood gone; he was beginning to feel lightheaded. "Even w-when I was bad.... or when I messed up, he still thought of me as a friend..... when no one else did. I need you to thank h-him for that."

Dean let his face fall into a deeper frown, every ounce of strength he had left fighting back the waterworks. He was quiet, his broken voice almost unrecognizable. "You can tell him yourself when we get you fixed up, okay? You aren't going to die..... Not when I just found you again." His last statement was enough to push him over the edge, tears continually falling in quick strokes down the sides of his cheeks. He pleaded through it as best he could through broken sobs. "It's not fair.... C-cas.... I just got you back. You were going to come home...... I even cleared out a room for you. Or you could have stayed with me if you wanted...." Dean felt his knees weaken looking into Cas' flooding oceanic blues, and he sighed before continuing. "You've l-left me so many times already Cas.... I can't loose you again...."

Castiel shut his eyes, anger, grief, horror, and a tiredness circulating through his head. It was only when Dean shook him hard that he opened them. He just wanted to sleep, and he feared it was only going to be a few short minutes before his body shut done completely.

"Y-you know Dean...." Cas' voice was rough, and he could only manage above a whisper. "I remember when I f-first pulled you out of hell." He squeezed Dean's hand, still firm in his grip, glancing back to that life changing moment that would come to define who Castiel was for the rest of his life.

"I remember seeing your..... broken soul.... filled with so much anger, so much s-self hatred...." A numb feeling began rising through him, but he quickly mustered around it. "I remember thinking.... how b-beautiful you w-were. And I sewed you back t-together, piece by piece until you were new ag... again." Dean was now full on choking, the lines of his face contorted until he looked barely like himself. "Ever s-since then.... I had served you..... protected you, rebbelled for y-you," he took a look at his stomach. "D-died for you."

Castiel paused for a moment, collecting himself, before he weakly brought his left hand up to his jacket. He slowly reached inside one of the pockets, eyes dare not leaving Dean's as he pulled out what he had come for in the first place.

The blue vile was glowing, and at then end of it was a thin metal chain. Dean's eyes narrowed at it, before he connected the dots. "Is that...."

Castiel held his grace for a moment, feeling ths surge of energy beneath his palm. "I was g-going to stay mortal..... they'd found it and given it b-back..... but I don't belong in heaven. I don't think I ev-ver did." With a heavy breath, he held it out to the hunter, who waited a moment before taking it and placing it on the ground beside him. "I w-want you... to have it D-dean." He choked back a sob as he could feel the numbness overridding his body. "Dean Winchester, the righteous m-man.... who stopped the apocalypse..... the most important man in the whole of c-creation.... the human I l-loved too much...." Castiel could now truthfully admit his love for the hunter, even as it came at the most inopportune moment.

"No.... no, Cas." Dean cried out, his hand curling under the back of his head, as he inched closer towards him, so that their foreheads were resting together. Their sobbing breaths were in sync, and their watery gaze never left each others. Dean could see every emotion Cas was going through, and an inhuman sound radiated from the back of his throat before he spoke again. "You can't leave me....... Please...... You're my best friend." He bit his tongue, too scared to speak what Cas needed to hear. What Dean needed to tell him. Why he couldn't let him go.

"I.... I love you, Cas. I love you." A moment had passed between them, before his eyes left Cas', moving down his face. Slowly, he closed the small gap between them, his soaked lips meeting Cas'. Castiel closed his eyes for a brief second, wanting to enjoy this moment, while mustering up the last of his energy to kiss Dean back.

It sent a funny feeling into the pit of Cas' bleeding stomach, and he only smiled as Dean broke their first and last kiss, their heads remaining together. Dean was still holding him close, and Cas could see everything within the hunter fall apart as his tears fell even harder than before. He knew it was now, and felt the darkness beginning to take him under. All he wanted in his last moment was for Dean to be happy. As his vision faded into nothing, with a soft, sweet voice, he gave Dean his happiness.

"I love you."  



End file.
